<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Suspicious Shadow by the_hearteater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302344">Suspicious Shadow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hearteater/pseuds/the_hearteater'>the_hearteater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Tatiana is Lauren's alter ego, Tatiana is NOT a wig/hair, This takes place in the Canon Universe, gave me an idea after watching HO3's animation 'Befall', lol, shes has a human body ok?, something that I kept thinking about, something that I thought of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hearteater/pseuds/the_hearteater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren meets someone similar yet different from her.<br/>The only difference between them is character.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Suspicious Shadow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea stuck around in my mind for a long while, so I decided to just write it.<br/>Hope you enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello, Lauren." a voice as smooth as silk rippled the dreams of the auburn-haired woman. Lauren was suddenly transported from a dense forest to a place of darkness.<br/>
 </p><p>Footsteps were coming from a distant direction. It's heading this way.<br/>
 </p><p> <br/>
"Who are you, and why do you sound like me?" Lauren asked. A figure emerged from the darkness, face hidden under a hood. The mysterious lady is as tall as Lauren.<br/>
 </p><p> <br/>
"Who am I? What a funny question! I have many names, yet I only exist in your mind. But, you can call me Tatiana," the mysterious lady said. "As for the other question, I sound like you... Because I am you."<br/>
 </p><p> <br/>
She pulled off the cloak and what Lauren saw was a replica of her, but something seems... off.<br/>
 </p><p> <br/>
Instead of pensive golden eyes, Tatiana's eyes look more intense like a raging fire consuming everything in its path. Her hair seemed like as if she bathed in blood and her skin rivalled the pale shade of ivory statues. She puts Psyche's beauty to shame.<br/>
 </p><p> <br/>
"I am you, yet I'm not. I acknowledge that I am better than you in everything: ability, strength, control etc. I am everything you want to be." Tatiana explained.<br/>
 </p><p>"In other words, my alter ego."<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
"Good to know that my host is intelligent." Tatiana smiled cruelly. "Why are you here?" Lauren asked.<br/>
 </p><p> <br/>
"Why am I here? Hmmm, that's a good question...... Let's just say I'm so sick and tired of watching you from afar, trying to get over with that incident. But let me tell you this: you will never get over it. But you will if you let me take the wheel." Tatiana said as she stroked Lauren's face.<br/>
 </p><p>"And why should I let you?" Lauren glared at Tatiana. "Do you want to be a detective again, officer? If you want to, I can help you with that." Tatiana's smile was edged with mockery.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
"I have said it before and I will say it again: I need to rely on myself to be promoted back to detective again. Not with anyone's help." Lauren obstinately said.<br/>
 </p><p> <br/>
"But I'm not anyone... I am you..." Tatiana persistently tried to convince her host. "Not even my alter ego, no matter how much better you are, I need to rely on myself." Lauren stood her ground.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
Tatiana scowled. "You are a stubborn one. Well, whatever. There will be a time when you need me to take your place. I will wait until then. I'll see you next time."<br/>
 </p><p> <br/>
Tatiana then pushed Lauren. Lauren fell backwards into a hole that magically appeared behind her.<br/>
 </p><p> <br/>
And then, her golden pensive eyes opened in shock. She was back, in reality, lying on her bed.<br/>
 </p><p> <br/>
Was it just a dream?</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> <br/>
Lauren was in the darkness again.<br/>
 </p><p>"Do you really think that working with that assassin will go smoothly?"<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
Tatiana.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
"As much as I hate to admit it, we have new leads about the Phantom Scythe after working with him," Lauren admitted.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
"You will never keep up with him. Look at how quick he dominated you when you were sparring with him in the cave. Do you think you could catch up in such a short time? I can do better than you." Tatiana folded her arms.<br/>
 </p><p>"Do you think putting me down will lower my will? If so, I advise you to think again. This will only add fuel to the raging fire of determination within me, Tatiana." Lauren scoffed.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
"We'll soon see about that, Lauren," Tatiana smirked as she clapped her hands twice before walking away. Lauren's legs suddenly gave way as she lost she slowly lost her consciousness.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
"You will soon know how strong am I." Lauren heard Tatiana sneered before her eyes closed.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> <br/>
Lauren was thrown back into the imaginary world of darkness again. She gotten used to these types of dreams as they appear once a month.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
"Hello, Tatiana." Lauren got up. The fiery red-haired woman was quivering with anger.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
Tatiana rushed over to Lauren and strangled her.<br/>
 </p><p> <br/>
"WHY DID YOU NOT CALL MY NAME?! I WOULD'VE OVERPOWERED HIM EASILY YOU MORON!" Tatiana shouted.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
"What a joke... Even in my dreams, I'm also getting choked." Lauren laughed feebly. Strangely, she could still breathe.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
Tatiana flung her down onto the floor. It was cold when her skin came into contact with the floor.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
Gathering her thoughts, Tatiana calmed down quickly. "Next time," Tatiana glared at Lauren's body. "Next time, if you are in danger again, I will not hesitate to take over you. There will be no warning whatsoever. This is for our safety."</p><p> <br/>
And just like that, her alter ego snapped her fingers. Lauren was pulled back by some unknown being from the ground and back to reality</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>